<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's time to go by the_parentheticals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860296">it's time to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals'>the_parentheticals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Final Trial (Danganronpa), Gen, Guns, Russian Roulette, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Has the Ultimate Despair ever been lucky?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's time to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@trans-demon-king on Tumblr asked: bthb: russian roulette but like forced so like [spoilers] (felt the most murdery) slowly pointing a gun at each of like 6 characters (tied to chairs) and then the death lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the mastermind, not a friend.</p><p>“I thought of a little something. Luck has never been on the side of the Ultimate Despair, right?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Shizuka crosses her arms. “The Ultimate Hope was a Lucky Student, after all.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“In that case, since you have a split opinion, I’ll give you another chance. Monokuma? Activate Program Final Dead Room.”</p><p>Immediately, cuffs shoot out from the sides of each of their podiums, encasing their hands. The mastermind gives a small nod.</p><p>“Now, for the gun.”</p><p>“Gun?” Kaori goes pale. “J—she didn’t use guns, right?”</p><p>“Not in her killing game,” the mastermind confirms. “Not personally. But I’m not her.” With that, she slips a gun out from inside Monokuma and opens the chamber.</p><p>“Here are the rules. There is one bullet in this revolver.” She holds it up. “I will spin the chambers. I will then fire the revolver at each of you exactly once. If any of you die, the killing game continues, with the same rules as before.”</p><p>Shizuka looks up at her. “And if none of us die?”</p><p>“There’s an…um, 16.67% chance?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think there is. I’m gonna die. It’s been good, everyone.”</p><p>“In that case, Monokuma will give you further instructions.” The mastermind places the bullet back in the chamber. “Shall we begin?”</p><p>“No, we won’t.”</p><p>“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” The mastermind levels the gun between Shizuka’s eyes and pulls the trigger.</p><p>Click.</p><p>“Alright. Who’s next?” The mastermind twirls the revolver. “Kaori Suzuki?”</p><p>“I—“</p><p>Click.</p><p>“Going first is…worse. Statistically.”</p><p>“As expected from the Ultimate Accountant. It’s a good thing you’re third, then.”</p><p>Click.</p><p>“Okay, is it going to be me?” Akemi cocks her head to the side. “I can’t say I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>Click.</p><p>“I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die. Good luck, everyone.”</p><p>Click.</p><p>“Ah. It seems that luck is truly on the side of hope, after all.” The mastermind lets the gun dangle loosely in her fingers. “Listen carefully to all remaining instructions.”</p><p>Shizuka’s eyes widen, and she leans forward. “No!”</p><p>“I assume this is how the Ultimate Despair felt as she died. To be directly responsible for your own death, because of everything you’ve done. It’s so…despairing.”</p><p>She lifts the gun to her own lips.</p><p>Bang!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something for my fangan! The exact details are…still a mystery, but I really like my characters and wanted to write something for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>